Untamed love
by slaughter77
Summary: A collection of Shawn x Hunter one shots from prompts I found somewhere. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own them. Property of WWE.

* * *

Shawn looked confused through his papers, trying to figure out all of it. His boss wouldn't be happy if he didn't finish it all for tomorrow and he wasn't even half done. A distressed sigh came out of his mouth, his hands gripping a few papers as he carefully read the letters on the paper. He felt as it was getting harder to keep his eyes opened, a dark circle embracing his emerald eyes as he continued.

As he began to find some sense into some of the papers and compared them to the theory he knew, he started to check the test that had previously been performed to some children for an investigation for the company he worked for. He felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his torso, and warm lips lightly brushing against his neck, sending chills down his tense back muscles.

"Hunter.." Shawn groaned as he unconsciously tilted his head, allowing his lover to continue the assault on his tender skin.

"You're too stressed. And you know I hate to see you like that. You should talk to your boss it's inhumane to check all these test in two days!" He argued, tracing his back with light strokes down his back.

"I really should.. But you know he got mad the last time!" The older man grunted, slightly shaking trying to get Hunter's hands from teasing him.

"Yes but he allowed you to take a week more because he knows you're the best employee!" Hunter kept on insisting. His lips trailed down the side of Shawn's face in a slow pace, teasing as much as he could. His nails slightly scratching his chest to down his abs from over Shawn's shirt.

They'd barely ever got to spent any time together anymore, and he was going to get his corresponding time with his man no matter what.

A quiet hiss came from Shawn's mouth making Hunter smirk as he acknowledged he'd won. He adored to tease the hell out of the older man. Shawn's emerald eyes met with Hunter's amber ones now glistening with lust. The blond man smiled and placed his hand on the back of his lover's head, getting a few brown locks entangled with his fingers as he pressed his lips against the smaller man.

Then Shawn pulled Hunter closer as his hands grasped his shirt, forcing the kiss to become more heated as his tongue hungrily fought against the blond's own, moaning as they danced together in their mouths.

Eventually, they broke the kiss gasping for air, Hunter leaned his forehead against Shawn's as they stared intently into each others eyes.

"I swear you make me want to quit my job to do this the entire day." Shawn finally said as he regained his breath, brushing a piece of blond hair behind Hunter's ear.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you guys enjoy it! Review/comment if you have any suggestions/corrections. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They're property of WWE.

* * *

It was late at night, Shawn's mind still unable to rest. Not that he was thinking too much about today's match, he just couldn't sleep. Shifting and rolling on the shared bed weren't helping not even when he drank a cup of water, nothing helped.

"Shawn.."A muffled moan escaped Hunter's lips. His back was facing the ceiling showing the bruises a chair had left, his whole body aching after the Hell in a Cell match he had that night.

Shawn was unable to get any sleep for the last couple of weeks, so Hunter opened his sleepy amber eyes to take a glance at Shawn's face. It looked worried, tired and something he couldn't figure out.

"Shawn..?" His voice soft, he shifted and using his elbow to support his weight and take a better look at Shawn's face.

He simply turned around to face him, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes?" He whispered back, his hand removing a few of the loose strands of blond hair laying over Hunter's face. How he loved the look on those amber eyes.

"You can't sleep?" Hunter inquired, his arm wrapping around his waist and he noticed how tense Shawn's back was. He just shook his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at Shawn but he felt like Hunter's eyes had turned judgmental again, so he shifted and laid his head on the pillow.

"Shawn, please. I'm just trying to help. What's got you so worried?" Hunter continued grabbing Shawn's chin to make him look at Hunter.

And when Hunter did that, Shawn quickly grabbed Hunter's face and gave him a loving kiss, catching Hunter by surprise but before he could respond the heat disappeared.

"I love you, Hunt.." He softly breathed into his lips, his eyes closed almost scared. He backed up so there was a decent amount of space between the two.

"I.. You don't have to say it back, I thought I'd let you know.." He said, slightly biting on his lower lip anxiously at Hunter's still neutral expression.

"Shawn.." He began, but Shawn didn't want to hear him pitying him. His mind fooling him for weeks, 'Hunter doesn't love you back!' It screamed.

"It's fine if you don't."

"I love you too.."

Shawn's mouth half-opened still as he processed that Hunter had said it back. His electric blue eyes finally finding peace. And he breathed, ' _When had he hold his breath?'_

"You think I'd go through all those crazy nights if I didn't love you?" Hunter questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

"I guess not.." He shyly said, chuckling a bit.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Shawn and pulled him closer, against his chest, their noses slightly touching.

Shawn's fingertips making small circles over Hunter's bruised arms. Enjoying the warmth and closeness, it was a calm windy night a little breeze would slip inside the room now and then.

Their legs intertwining naturally, Shawn got lost in the embrace of this sweet moment. If he'd know this was going to happen when he confessed, he would've done it earlier. His muscles untangling as Hunter's hands carefully caressed his hurt back.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so complete and fulfilled, he doesn't know if he had ever felt like this before. Probably not. Hunter had never felt something like he did with Shawn, that's why he couldn't let go, would never let go. No matter how hard it was to be with him, he'd protect him. Now that he was as good as he's ever been, he felt ready to commit to him because he knew Shawn could commit to him too.

Shawn had always cherished the moments he got to spend with Hunter but none of them were like this. So intimate.

"You've got to sleep.." Hunter whispered, his hot breath brushing against his cold lips.

"Mmhmm.." Was all he got in return, Shawn's eyes already closed and his body felt more relaxed as he drifted to sleep. Hunter laid a last kiss on his lips and tried to sleep too.

Dreams wouldn't be better than reality this time.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for taking so much to upload another one. I'll try to update more often. Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
